


Distraction

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: Steve comes home from a long mission and has to do some paperwork. But he gets distracted…





	Distraction

Missions were boring. Okay, maybe not all missions, but stake-out missions? Those were the worst and if he were honest, Steve was bored out of his mind. Luckily he could do whatever paperwork there came from missions at home, so he could hopefully do it in the pleasure of your presence.

When he opened the door to his apartment, he could hear soft music playing and if he weren’t wrong the artist were one of your favorite. He loved it when you unapologetically came into his apartment, often staying long enough to watch a movie together or just talk about things.

He smiled when he caught sight of you, dancing in the living room, completely oblivious to his presence.

How had he ever been so lucky to call you his?

Catching you in a move, he slowly lead you to the beat of the music. A greeting without a word.

You’re the first to break the silence.

“I missed you.”

He doesn’t give you a solid answer, but hums as he pulls you against his chest feeling him vibrate as he kisses your temple.

“Gotta do some paperwork, wanna pick this up later?”

You nodded and quickly stole a kiss from him, making him chuckle.

“Go do your paperwork, Captain.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve shook his head and turned to the kitchen where the papers were waiting for him.

-

It had been a few hours and you started to get bored.

The paperwork had been more than either of you had expected and you wanted to spend some time with your boyfriend.

Soon an idea arose in your mind, smirking at the idea of what you hoped would follow.

You began to dance again but this time in the kitchen too.

Sometimes kissing Steve or just leaving slightly lingering touches.

Like, not enough to keep him from his work, but enough to distract him.

This had been going on for a few minutes when he finally made a comment on it.

“Doll, stop distracting me. I have to finish this.”

You let out an unsatisfied grunt but continued with what you were doing.

A few minutes later he gave in and let himself be distracted.

“You really sure you want to play it this way, (Y/N)?” He asked as he got up.

Seeing the shit eating grin on your face drove him insane, but he would get his revenge.

As soon as he started walking towards her, she quickly backed away, the grin on her face growing.

“Depends Rogers. Can you catch me?”

Her tone made him almost lose his shit, but he remained calm.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish Doll.”

She cocked her head, waiting for him to make a move, like a prey playing with it’s predator.

“You shouldn’t have done that Baby,” he muttered and before you knew it he had you pinned against the nearest wall. “Or was this your plan all along, huh?”

You didn’t answer him, instead you just smiled at him and barely grazed your lips over his.

“Guess you’ll never know.”

It drove Steve nearly insane, having you this close, yet you were not touching him the way you were implying to.

The bare graze of your lips and your voice made his head spin and kissed you hungrily.

Your hands traveled to his neck and softly tugged at the strands that were hanging down, making him groan.

“Naughty girl.”

“I am your naughty girl,” you hummed contently and slid your tongue into his mouth, lazily fighting for dominance.

“Oh damn right you are.”

His mouth left yours, teasing the corners and then moving to your jaw and neck, slowly moving down.

A soft moan left your mouth and you felt Steve grin against your neck.

“Steve-” your voice stuck in your throat when you felt him sucking a hickey in the soft flesh

“What’s it love?”

“Dear lord just fuck me already.” Your breath getting ragged as he marked you with another hickey.

Grinding against him, getting some friction, but definitely not enough to your liking.

Steve pressed your body closer to the wall, giving you no space to move, causing you to whine.

“You’ve played your game long enough, now it is my turn.”

You could feel the clear presence of his erection and tried to create some room by wiggling.

Another bit of friction.

Steve hissed at the feeling of you wiggling on his hard cock and pressed you once more against the cold concrete behind you.

“Trying to play it like that huh? You’re going to regret that Sweetheart.”

He picked you up with ease, your legs wrapped around his waist as he carried you to the bedroom.

Before you knew it, your back was on the mattress and Steve on top of you.

With his weight pressing down on you it wasn’t hard for you to pull him in for a kiss which he quickly returned.

The kiss was heated, full lust and hunger and for a full minute you two were just kissing until you slowly trailed your fingers down his sides.

“(Y/N), what are you doing Babygirl?” he asked, moving his own hand up and down your thigh.

“Playing the game,” you grinned giving him a quick kiss.

That seemed to be the last straw for Steve as he quickly undid both of you of all clothing except for your underwear.

He knew it turned you on when he was this close to you with only your underwear to seemingly stop you from the actual act.

As to tease you even more, he moved his hand up and down your inner thigh, coming so close where you wanted him, but too far to actually get there.

Then he moved to your stomach, still avoiding all contact with the place you wanted him to be.

And so he went on for a few minutes, having you writhing and squirming under him, riling you up, never touching you the way you wanted.

“Steve-” his name sounding like a moan.

“What do you want Baby?” his index finger trailing down your inner thigh again, making you squirm. “Use your words.”

“Ste- Steve- Please stop teasing and fuck me already.”

He moved his hand very close to your heat and you were a moaning mess.

“You want me there Sweetheart? My fingers inside of you? You want that Babygirl?”

You nodded, squirming as he slowly moved closer, barely touching your thigh.

“Words Babygirl, need your words.”

He hesitated as he was very close to your core as you let out a barely audible plea.

Smiling, he pushed your panties aside and immediately slipped to fingers inside of you, eliciting a cry of pleasure from you.

He slowly moved his digits in and out of you, bringing you very close to your edge.

“Steve,” your voice was breathy and laced with need. “Please, lets me cum, please.”

“Why would I?” he slowed down his movement, making it unable for her to get off.

“You’ve been teasing me too, so why should I?”

His movements got slower until he finally stopped, making you whine.

“Hmm?”

You knew he expected an answer from you, but all your mind was focused on, was getting off.

“Steve- please.” You bucked your hips up, hoping to get some friction again only to have his fingers completely pulled out of you.

“Then tell me Babygirl, why should I let you come?”

You bit your lip but finally gave in. “Because you love to see me come around your fingers, soak them so you can suck them off.”

“Good girl.”

He pressed a kiss to your lips, distracting you from his fingers entering you again until he hit that oh so sweet spot inside of you. Making you moan loud and your back arch heavily.

“That’s my girl. Taking my fingers so fucking well.”

He slowly rubbed circles around your clit, feeling you getting closer and closer to your orgasm.

“Steve,” you whimpered.

“I know Babygirl, I know. You’re doing so fucking well, taking me like that.”

He sped his pace up a little, getting you so close, but not enough to get you off yet.

Whimpers and small moans spilled from your mouth and it was like music to his ears.

Not much later he triggered your orgasm, letting you ride it out on his fingers, before pulling them out.

“Welp, think I am happy that I let you distract me.” and sucked his fingers off.


End file.
